Love Struck
by themagentawolf
Summary: Smokescreen makes a comment about Jazz and Prowl, confusing Jazz on what he really feels. Is it really love? Or is it all just in Smokey's head?  ProwlxJazz mentions of other pairings
1. What do you mean by love struck?

Author's notes: this is my first fic in a while (about a year) so I'm not really that good at it so far, especially since I haven't really written that many fics so far.

Creative criticism is appreciated, as I still wish to get better.

If anyone finds any spelling or grammar errors, it would be appreciated to tell me since my computer doesn't have a spelling check or anything like that. Also, please tell me if I should continue this. Thanks

Jazz stood outside the _Ark_, the view of the barren desert greeting him. It was late, probably about midnight, but he didn't care about that, he had too much on his mind to think of simple things like recharge. He didn't even know why he was out here out of all places, surely he could think to himself in his quarters, or even the rec room for how empty it was at this time of night. But he was still outside, just staring blankly ahead. He just couldn't get what Smokescreen had told him earlier out of his processors, the implication too unnerving for him to just lay down on his berth and recharge.

*flashback*

Jazz had been sitting in the rec room, drinking his energon cube and talking with Bumblebee, Spike, and Carly about just about anything that they could think of.

"So Jazz," Carly said, grabbing his attention after he took a sip of his energon, "There's gonna be this concert Saturday, the band that's playing is really cool and I've got tickets, but I was kind of told that I've got other things that are more important apparently right now, you wanna go?"

Jazz looked at her, his usual smile on his mouthplates. "Well, I guess if ya can' go then there's no sense in wastin perfectly good tickets," he answered. "It's an outside concert right?"

"Yeah, from what I hear, the lawn is pretty big compared to other concerts we've gone to."

"That sounds cool," he replied.

At that moment Smokescreen decided to come in. He grabbed a cube from the dispencer and sat down beside Jazz, keeping his back against the wall like usual for him.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he sat down, taking a gulp from his cube before setting it down and looking at Jazz. "You owe me 15."

"What? You've got to be kidding me dude," Jazz whined, a pout on his lips.

"Not kidding," Smokescreen grinned.

Bumblebee, Spike and Carly just stared curiously at the two.

"What do you mean he owes you Smokey?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, we made this bet on Hound and Mirage finally hooking up, he bet Mirage would be the one that asked Hound, while it turned out to be Hound, which is what I said it would be," Smokescreen explained, grinning the whole way through. "So as you can see, Jazz here now owes me 15 cubes."

"Frag, why do I never win at these bets of yours?" he yelled unconsciously.

"Jazz, watch your language, you are third in command, I suggest you act like it," a calm voice said from behind him. He slowly turned to see it was Prowl. "And Smokescreen, you know betting is against the rules, I don't know how many times I've had to tell you this, but the rules haven't changed."

"Sorry bro', keep forgetting," Smokescreen answered. "Besides, it's not my fault it was so obvious it would be Hound who asked out Mirage."

"What?" Prowl started, then stopped himself. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

Meanwhile, Jazz was just staring at Prowl, Prowl's voice music to his ears, better music than what the humans made definitely, well, to him anyway. His optics meanwhile at up that beautiful face, staring at every feature they came into contact with.

"Jazz, I want that report on the oil leekage on my desk by the end of my shift tonight," Prowl sadi before swiftly leaving the room, energon in hand, and Jazz's optics still on him.

"Um, Jazz? You okay over there?" Spike asoked the Porsche.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm okay," Jazz said getting pulled out of reverie.

"You sure you're okay? I don't think I've seen you space out like that before," Bumblebee questioned.

"Of course he's fine," Smokescreen answered, slinging an arm around Jazz's shoulders. "He's just love struck with Prowl."

That had quickly caused a reaction from the porsche, who stared wide opticed at the mech who currently had his arm around his shoulders. "Whoa man, are your circuits fired or somethin'? He and I are just friends, nothin' more, nothin' less," Jazz tried to reason.

"Then why were you staring at him like that?" Smokescreen interrogated.

"Yeah man," Spike piped in, "You were staring at him like those chics in those romance movies, you know, all bright opticed, drooly, mushy, mushy. It's weird."

"No idea what you're talkin' 'bout guys, now if ya don't mind, I have that report to get finished for Prowl," Jazz said as he stood up, downing his energon.

"Okay," Smokescreen said, grin seeming to get wider at his next comment. "Just don't jump him when you give him that "report"."

Jazz stood staring at his freind for a few more minutes before promptly huffing and leaving the room.

*end flashback*

That had been a few hours ago, and now Jazz couldn't help but see the possible truth in those words.

_Maybe I do like him,_ he thought to himself as he sat on a rock, not too far from the entrance of the ship. _Or maybe Smokey's just being weird again, he's always like that when he just found out he's won a bet. Yeah, that's got to be it._ But he still couldn't help but feel apprehension from those words that he had said...

_"Just love struck with Prowl"..._

Author's notes: Like it? Hate it? Your opinions matter to me, especially since I haven't written anything in like a year, sorry about that too.

Should I continue this, or leave it as a one-shot? Tell me what you might like to see in it if you want me to continue. Translation: Please Review!


	2. Tired, Frustrated, and Annoyed

I've had people story alerting this thing and some reviewing that they wanted more since I uploaded this, so, here's chapter 2! And it's longer than the first one to boot!

Let's just say poor Jazz has it out for him for the moment

disclaimer: I don't own transformers, but like everyone else, I wished I did!

Jazz came back online for porbably the hundreth time that morning, datapads strewn across the desk where his head had just laid. He hadn't gotten any recharge last night, and now he was paying for it.

_Stupid Smokey, _he thought as he tried reading the same datapad he'd been trying to finish since that morning. _He would be the one to cause sudden insomnia, wouldn't he?_ He chuckled at that but it quickly died down once his systems tried shutting down again. He growled as the same warning that had been going through his head that whole morning returned across his field of vision. **Energy Levels at 21%...** it said more but he quickly deleted the warning, wishing for the millionth time that there was a way to turn it off, it was annoying, and it wasn't making his life any easier. He sighed, setting down the still unread datapad back in its previous spot. He was getting nowhere fast, he couldn't even concentrate enough to read one datapad, and his shift had started nearly five hours ago.

He finally sighed and stood up, seeing no reason in staying there for the moment seeing as to how he wasn't getting any work done anyway. He walked out of his office, relocking it and walking down the hall towards the rec room, hoping to grab some energon then go and hopefully start reading over those reports pouring off his desk. He walked the halls, using his usual smile to cover up his lack of energy and depressing mood. As usual, there were a few mechs roaming the halls, but definitely not as many as there normally was during shift changes, or when there was a party; nevertheless, there was still mechs going around though, adding stess to his job of keeping his "happy face" as he liked to put it. He finally made it to the rec room, stopping right outside the foothold to gather himself, before he finally stepped inside the room that had started all his trouble. It wasn't that he didn't like the rec room or anything, it was just that it was so hard to walk in a room that you know was partially to blame for your lack of recharge.

He walked in the door, never slowing on his decent to the energon despencer, only stopping for his energon. Once he turned around though, he came face to face with a very pissed off Ratchet.

"Are you an idiot? Your energy levels are at 16% and you're just now getting fraggin energon?" Ratchet nearly yelled, almost making the saboteur drop his cube. There was silence in the room as everyone turned to listen in on the raging medic and his current victim. "What the frag has gotten into that head of your's to think that you could just go without energon like this, it's not healthy, and you could wind up throwing yourself into stasis lock or even death if no one found you!"

Jazz could only stare at the rampaging CMO, waiting for possibly a moment when he could speak seeing as to how he'd like to keep his aft of the ceiling.

Ratchet finally dwindled down after a few moments, ending his lecture with his head shaking in his, "What am I going to do with you Jazz?"

Jazz watched him for a few more seconds, making sure the medic wouldn't start all over again. He finally started his explaination with a feeble, "Could' recharge," before the medic exploded again.

"You couldn't recharge, that's all you have to say? That doesn't mean you don't at least take in energon then come to the fragging medbay you idiot! You're coming with me right now," he finally ended, while grabbing the hand jazz was holding his cube in and walking towards the medbay, hauling the porsche after him.

Prowl sat in his office, reading the list of medical supplies that Ratchet needed over, before signing the bottom, wishing for his shift to finally end. He knew some bots would freak out over hearing him say something like that, but that was how he felt at the moment: tired, frustrated, and annoyed. How could one ship get so much damage in a week! It made no sense to him, and thinking about it nearly caused him to lock up. It wasn't like there was that many mechs here that the need for repair should be so high every week. He could unstand if it was about the size of the base back in Iacon, but there was never this much repair and parts needed there, and there was probably a good couple hundred mechs and femmes there.

He sighed to himself as he finished up Wheeljack's report, finding that his lab had blown up not once, but twice this week. It was like the whole crew was out to make him miserable or something. _I need to stop thinking like that, I don't want to turn up looking like Red Alert's long-lost-twin or something,_ he chidded himself grabbing another datapad and reading it, noting that it was the one that he had asked for from Jazz the evening before, remembering that strange look in his visor while Prowl was saying something to Smokescreen. True, the look unnerved him for the moment, but at the same time it interested him, making him think of why Jazz of all mechs would give him a look such as that, and he could have swore that he'd seen something like lust or desire in the mechs optics.

Prowl finally returned to looking at the datapad, not able to go past the first paragraph before the image of Jazz's face the night before popped up in his CPU. He tried reading the datapad again, still unable to get any farther than last time. He set the pad down, putting his head in his hands as he rubbed his optics. There had to be a reason why it was only that image that kept coming up and not some other one. He reasoned to himself that it was just that he hadn't gotten any energon that day and stood up from his chair and walking to the door, the comment he had overheard from his brother the night before rattling inside his processors alongside the image of Jazz...

_"He's just love struck with Prowl"...  
_He didn't believe it because he knew it could never be true; Jazz was a lively mech, outgoing, charming, and attractive to boot, of course Prowl would never tell anyone that, seeing as to how he was Jazz's complete oposite: dull, boring, and "allergic to being social" as he had heard Cliffjumper telling the other minibots in the rec room some months ago. He knew he shouldn't think of himself so critically, but he honestly couldn't help himself, it was just depressing knowing that you were working practically endless shifts to keep such ungrateful mechs alive. It sickened him, and that only caused him to avoid social interactions even more.

He strode out of his office, intent on grabbing a cube of energon from the rec room and then returning to his work. He walked down the corridors, ignoring the numerous looks others were giving him as he passed, only to bump into Ratchet, who just so happened to be dragging Jazz along with him, a cube of energon dropped to the floor and shattered as Jazz bumped into Ratchet as well.

"Sorry Prowl," Ratchet said a look of frustration clearly written on his face. He quickly walked around the stunned Datsun with the Porsche still in hand, who turned around to give him an apolegetic look.

Prowl stood staring off in their direction before finally turning around and walking in the direction of the rec room, confusion in his processors.

"Ratchet, seriously, I'm fine," he said as the medic shoved him on one of the cots adorning the medbay. "I just need a little energon is all."

"A _little_ energon?" Ratchet nearly growled. "A _little _energon Jazz? Your systems are below 20% and you say you _only need a little energon_?"

Jazz cringed away from the fuming medic, knowing he was bound to get a good long lecture for this.

"Answer me one question Jazz, okay?"

"S-sure," he stuttered, worried at the medics sudden moodswing.

"You said you couldn't recharge, what happened that's causing it? And don't give me any of that slag about how you don't know."

Jazz leaned against the wall, a depressedlook on his face. He wrung his hand as he leaned his head back before starting. "Smokey said something yesterday that I just can't get out of my head, and it makes me worry about what could happen with my relationship with Prowler," he confessed.

"Well, what did he say?"

Jazz vented a sigh before continuing, his helm now hanging. "Well, he said that I was "love struck" on Prowl just because I spaced out while he was there. I don' get it Ratchet-, hey what's with that smile? I'm upset over here and all you're doin' is smilin'?"

"Sorry Jazz, I just can't help it," he explained covering a hand over his optic. "It's just that well, you see, everyone's believed that you two would get together, everyone just figured it'd be sooner." There was silence as all Jazz could do was stare at the medic. "Jazz, you alright?"

There was an almost inaudible growl before a yell that echoed throughout the whole base.

**"WHAT?"**

Author's notes: so we finally see Prowl, he's probably just about as confused as Jazz is at the moment.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I did that scene between Ratchet and Jazz in the rec room, it was just too funny writing it with it playing my head.

Review please ^_^


	3. Crashes

AN: Three parts in one day, and now I'm going to bed.

All I'm saying is that the part between Prowl and Smokey was so difficult, honestly, it was like almost like a kid asking his parents about the big _****__it_.

Ratchet hadn't anticipated the yell, but then again, he hadn't been expecting the following crash either. He stood staring at Jazz with wide optics, the mech's processors had crashed after being told how everyone believed he and Prowl would eventually hook up, something which Ratchet had definitely not expected.

"You would do this to me, wouldn't you Jazz?" he muttered to himself as he set the Porsche on the cot right so he could scan the mech's systems right.

He didn't understand it, one moment he was just fine, maybe a little depressed, but fine, then the next he crashed. It confused Ratchet to no end how the crew of the _Ark _could surprise him so much after so long.

Honestly he would agree with Jazz if he still had the same mindset as he did back when Wheeljack had told him how they would wind up together...

*flashback*

He walked through the door into his friend lab, making sure to stay away from anything that may look like it may explode.

"Hey 'Jack, what're you up to now?" Ratchet asked as he came upon the inventor.

"Nothing much right now," Wheeljack answered. "So, have you heard of the new recruits: Jazz and Prowl? Honestly just from the way they act, they're gonna wind up fragging each other before the millenia is up."

"Are you screwed up in the head?" Ratchet asked, bonking his lifelong friend in his helm. "That'll never happen, they're just too different, Prowl's a tight aft while Jazz is one of the most social mechs I've ever seen in my days. It'll never happen."

Wheeljack just chuckled and shook his head at his friend, his headfins flashing in amusement. "Yeah, but it's all those differences that'll bring them together Ratchet, true love never fails, you out of everyone know that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, a strong suspicion coming to his head.

"That is supposed to mean that I heard you and 'Hide finally did it, yet another couple that I saw coming many, many years ago," he said before getting hit on the head again, only much harder this time.

"It was a fragging one-night stand if you must know," Ratchet growled in frustration.

"That's what you say now, but let's see about that in a few years."

*end flashback*

Wheeljack had been right about that one, then he was right about the Mirage and Hound thing, and Red Alert and Inferno, and so many others that Ratchet had lost counts a long long time ago. And honestly, he had come to agree with 'Jack about the whole thing with their differences making them come together, the humans actually had a saying for it, what was it again? _Opposites attract._

Back then before Prowl and Jazz had come along Ratchet and Ironhide had been that perfect image so much that they had practically ignored each other until Optimus had locked them in a room together. To this day Ratchet still had no clue about how Prime had done that, since Ratchet hadn't known what was happening until he was in an unrecognizable room with the red warrior known as Ironhide. Now that had been awkward. Ratchet just hoped that it didn't come down to that happening for the two black and whites to find happiness together, because he highly doubted Prime would want to lock his second and third in a room like he had done so many years ago with his current CMO and weapons specialist.

Prowl sat in his office, only able to do a few more reports before his cpu decided to go its own direction, and unfortunately for Prowl, that direction always seemed to be Jazz. Prowl didn't understand why though. _It's not like I'm in love with him or anything,_ he thought to himself, awkwardly chuckling to himself at the thought.

He continued to try getting his reports done, only to have more images in his, only they weren't exactly memory, they something **way** different from what happened between them. _Maybe my cpu's just malfunctioning and I need to see Ratchet,_ he hoped as he sat staring at the datapad in front of him blankly. _Or maybe I just need Smokescreen to check up on my mentality._ He sunk at that thought, hoping against hope that that wasn't it, he honestly wouldn't be able to hold himself together if he was told that he was going insane.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and called his brother, knowing that he was just wasting his shift by staying here and watching the datapad in front of him. _Please tell me I'm okay, _he thought, sending a soft prayer to Primus that whatever was wrong was currable.

There was a knock on the door before he told them to enter. It turned out to be his brother, which helped in settling himself a little only to get more concerned over remembering what he had said to Jazz just the night before.

"Hey Prowl, so, um, why do you need me?" the red and blue datsun asked, cleary worried he'd get sent to the brig or something.

"I need your help with something," Prowl answered, not looking up from the datapad. "If word of this gets outside these doors Smokescreen, there will be brig time, understand?"

Smokescreen nodded before sitting down in one of the chair in front of Prowl's desk. "So, what's the problem?"

Prowl looked back down, trying to figure out how to phrase his question since he didn't know what to make of the situation himself. _And asking him what I should since I've been having those, those __**images**__ of Jazz and I. Knowing him he'll tell me to go jump Jazz or something._ Prowl finally looked back up, confusion written on his faceplates. "My processor won't stop showing me these random images, I can't stop them, and it's getting in the way of my work," he finally said.

"Well then shouldn't you be asking Ratchet about this?" Smokescreen questioned.

"These random images are of Jazz," he finally confessed, worried at seeing Smokescreen's shocked expression. "Are you alright brother?"

Smokescreen finally snapped back to himself and nodded vigorously. "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just, wow. Didn't expect you to be so straight forward about something like that. So I take it this is really stressing you then? How long has this been happening?"

"It's only been happening since last night and on and off for a couple years now, but not nearly as, um, creative, as now."

"So these random images are of you two-"

"Don't even say the word! Please, you know how I get when people talk about it," Prowl interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you don't like that word, I get it."

"No you don't, not with how many mechs and femmes you've done it with."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point."

"Yes, it's a wonder we don't have hundreds of mini Smokescreens running rampant on the ship right now."

"Once again with the point thing, now let's get back on topic," Smokescreen said. "So you've been having of you and Jazz doing a certain thing together, and you can't make it stop."

Prowl nodded, signaling he was correct and to continue.

"Well the answer is simple little brother, you're, as the humans would say, hormonal, just like those teenage boys, and you've fallen helm over peds for Jazz."

Prowl stared at him, one of his optics twitching before he wrapped his mind around what his brother had just said and crashed, his logic center fritzing from the extra labour of his thinking.

_Well, I didn't expect him to last that long, _Smokescreen thought as he got up and picked Prowl up, noticing the heat coming off from his frame. He commed Ratchet in medbay after he had secured Prowl on his shoulder.

-Smokescreen to Ratchet-

-Ratchet here, what do you want, I'm kind of dealing with a crashed saboteur at the moment-

-Make that a crashed saboteur _and _tactician-

-**WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO?**-

-He wanted my opinion on a matter that was upsetting him, I gave him my opinion, and he crashed-

-You so better tell me what happened when you get to medbay or I will weld your aft to the ceiling, Ratchet out-

-Okay, Smokescreen out-

Ratchet groaned as Smokescreen finished his story, making a note of what Prowl said was happening.

"And that's what happened Smokescreen finished. They currently in Ratchet's office, which was locked, as was the medbay.

"Did you really have to compare him to a hormonal human?" Ratchet asked none too nicely.

"Yes, because that's exactly what is going on," Smokescreen replied with a smile on his face.

"Whatever, just know that you've got Prowl's workload now that you've made him crash you little slagger," Ratchet said, then smirked at the look on Smokescreen's face. "Make this be a lesson to you, don't make Prowl crash like that over something so simple."

"But you made Jazz of all mechs crash!"

"Because of what you apparently told him yesterday, now get out, medbay's done for tonight," Ratchet said, shooing the mech out.

He looked over to the two recharging and crashed mechs. _You two are going to be the death of me._

AN: Like it? Hate it? Is there anything that you might like to see happen? tell me by hitting that big button below that says review


	4. questions answered

I decided to whip this up since I've been at my grandparents' house all day

Jazz finally gets some answers out of poor Ratchet

Jazz slowly onlined his optics to find himself in the medbay, the lights off and no sign of the CMO, that was, until he heard the recharging systems of another mech across the room. Jazz slowly sat up, his cpu making that harder than it should be with the pain running through. _What the frag happened? _he thought, his head in his hand as he tried to ease the pain away. _I haven't had a processor ache like this since that time when I was a youngling._ He finally looked up from his lap only to be greeted with darkness again. He could still hear the other mech's systems, he just couldn't see him.

He slid off the medical berth, standing next to it as he tried to figure out in which part of the medbay was, he really didn't feel like bumping something and winding up with something pointing out of his chest. He finally decided that he was in the corner farthest from the door seeing as to how the strange smell of the medbay was always stronger the farther away from the door he got. _Great, just what I need, the possiblity of hittin' my head off of somethin', _he thought bitterly to himself as he took a small step forward, keeping his hands in front of him to keep from raming into something.

By the time he had gotten to the other side of the room he had hit about five trays off of charts, hit a couple of berths, and could swear he dropped some vial or something since the smell had change in the room so drastically. He stepped over to the berth that the other mech was on, hoping he could help him figure out why he was here.

"Hey, are ya awake?" he asked, knowing full well that he wasn't, but hoping that, like in the movies, it would cause the other to wake up, to no such luck. "Hey, wake up for me," he whispered, shaking what he believed to be a shoulder. He sighed to himself, seeing this as a lost cause. _Well, may as well figure out who it is, _he reasoned. He used the hand that was on the mech's shoulder to try to feel any type of structure on the mech that woud categorize him as someone. _Come on, all I want to know is who you are._ That was when he hit something that felt different, something that practically no on ship had. He ran his hand over it again, figuring out that it was coming out from behind the mech's shoulders, probably his back, and it felt awfully smooth on the one side by had structures on the other almost like...

_Doorwings? Please, don't let it be who I'm thinkin' of right now, please don't let it be him,_ he thought before he was blinded by the light that was suddenly shot on, revealing his suspicions to be true. There on the berth beneath him, his hand resting on one of his doorwings, was Prowl. The usually emotionless face calm in recharge, a small hint of a smile on the corner of his lip plates. _Oh, Pit no!_

"Jazz, what are you doing up?" a voice said from behind him, causing the porsche to jump as high as he could. He turned to find a look of confusion and concern on the face of the _Ark's _resident medic. "You should still be under after that crash you had yesterday."

That caused everything to come running back, leaving nothing out, nothing at all...

_Jazz leaned against the wall, a depressed look on his face. He wrung his hands as he leaned his head back before answering the confused bot. "Smokey said somethin' yesterday that I just can't get out of my head, and it makes me worry about what could happen with my relationship with Prowler," he finally answered._

_"Well, what did he say?"_

_Jazz let out a long sigh before answering, his helm coming off the wall to hang, his optics offline. "Well, he said that I was "love struck" on Prowler just because I spaced out while he was there. I don' get it Ratchet- hey, what's with that smile? I'm upset over here and all you're doing is smilin'?"_

_"Sorry Jazz, I just can't help it," Ratchet said, wiping away a fake tear before continuing. "It's just that well, you see, everyone's believed that you two would get together, everyone just figured it'd be sooner."_

_Silence fell upon the two as the saboteur could only stare at the smiling medic with a look of pure annoyance upon his face, something that apparently the medic didn't notice since all he said was "Jazz, are you alright?"_

_That had been the last for Jazz before an almost predatorial growl escaped his vocals before he nearly screamed at the medic "**WHAT?**"_

_After that there had quickly been pain trying to get inside of his processor, hitting him full force, he was about to yell it again, but the darkness had consumed him in a processor crash._

The Porsche stared at the medic with a look on his face that shouted no bull slag. He slowly came around the berth and walked right up to mech, annoyance written over his face plates as a whole. "Now we are going to go into your office, and you are going to tell me what the frag you ment by everyone believed me and Prowler would get together, only they figured sooner, got it?" he asked, his anger rising at the thought of it. If nearly everyone believed it, then there was undoubtedly a betting pool running around somewhere, most likely in Smokescreen's hands. No wonder he started this whole thing, his bet was probably about to expire.

Ratchet stared at the porsche wided opticed for a moment before nodding and heading towards his office, stopping outside to unlock it. "Um, go take a seat while I check up on Prowl, then I'll be in to answer your questions," he said before heading as fast as he could to Prowl's bedside, doing every scan he could think of so that he didn't need to talked to the furious porsche for a few moments longer.

As he did that Jazz sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, his thoughts running rampant._ If Ratchet of all people knows somethin' 'bout it, then how many other people know? How many are fraggin' betting on when Prowler an' I are goin' to hook up too? Does he know about this too? _Similar thoughts ran through his head as he sat in the chair awaiting the medic. _How many, and for how long?_

Ratchet finally entered, closing and locking the door before going to his desk and hitting a button, presumably the one to activate soundproofing or somethinglike it. He finally sat down, heaving a large sigh before looking at the Porsche with a calm expression. He understood how Jazz felt, heck, he'd had the same issue back on Cybertron.

"How long?" came the dead panned voice opposite him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Ratchet asked awkwardly.

"How long?" Jazz said again. "How long has the betting pools been up? How long has everyone expected one of us to just jump each other? How long have people been talking like this about me behind my back?"

Ratchet sat stunned, he had expected anger, but he hadn't expected something like this, not from the carefree autobot know as Jazz. He sighed before answering. "I don't know Jazz, I wished I did just to calm you down but I don't. But I do know that Smokey's is the longest running pool, I don't know when he started it though, probably ever since you and Prowl met, maybe even before, you know how he is with his match-making games."

Jazz stared at him for a moment, taking in what the bot before him had just confessed, he didn't know, which ment it'd been going on for a long, _long _time now then. But what caught his attention was the part about Smokescreen. He had known Smokey since way before he came into contact with Prowl, which from what he knew, Prowl and Smokescreen were pretty close, them and Bluestreak.

"When did Smokey meet Prowl?" Jazz asked.

Now this confused the medic, why would he suddenly go so off topic? Maybe it was to know how they knew each other, but didn't he already know. "You don't know? Nearly everyone knows that."

"No, so would you mind just telling me already?"

Ratchet was confused from the amount of irritation in his voice before answering simply enough for Jazz. "They're brothers, Smokey met Prowl when Prowl was born, as was the same way with Bluestreak."

Jazz stared at him for a moment, letting it all sink in. So they were brothers, and Smokescreen was older, well that explained why Prowl put up with Smokescreen so much while if someone else did the same type of joke they'd be given double shift. The same with Bluestreak, Prowl didn't normally talk with anyone except for a few, and Bluestreak had somehow made himself part of that group. Jazz had never understood how that had happened, but now he did, it all made sense, Prowl was so different with them because they were his brothers.

Jazz looked at the medic before him for a moment longer before finally talking. "How did I miss it?" he asked, catching the medic off gaurd again.

"How did you miss that they were brothers? Well, they don't exactly look too similar, sure they're all praxian, but their paint jobs are completely different, their personalities don't exactly line up, and they don't exactly broadcast it either. The only reason I know is one, I've got their medical records, two, a friend of mine was their family medic, and three, Bluestreak said it when I asked him why Prowl let Smokescreen's gambling slip so much."

"I guess I see your point," he muttered before leaning into the chair more, slouching in a way that he was almost lying down. "Why does Smokey want me to get with Prowl thoughean, as the older brother isn't he supposed to be like all over protective and stuff?"

"Well, Smokey and you knew each other before you met Prowl, so he already had an idea of your personality, and he probably saw you as almost like a third brother too."

"I guess I see the logic in that assumption. But why is he trying to hook us up."

"Well, there's a couple of ideas for that: one, he made a bet you two would get together around this time, two, he thinks Prowl needs someone that won't just leave him high and dry, or three, he thinks you two could be happy together."

"Slag," Jazz muttered to himself. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Wait until something reveals itself, trust me."

AN:What's Jazz going to do now? That's a question I will hopefully answer in a couple days since school starts Monday (why do they have to start so early? Is it because it's my school's "strike" year?)

so hope you all liked, review on what you think please^_^


	5. Where is He?

Sorry for the chapter being so short, I haven't really been given the chance to get to this all week, so here's the next chapter

~-X-~

Wait until something reveals itself, that's what Ratchet had told him, but he wasn't so sure anymore. He had been waiting for three slagging days now for something to reveal itself, he didn't care if it was big or small, it could've been a speck of dust for all Jazz cared, but nothing came, no revelation, no sudden explosion other than from Wheeljack's lab, and most certainly no confession of feelings seeing as to how Prowl was still unconscious in medbay. Jazz had heard rumors that it had been Smokescreen who had caused him to crash, and honestly, from how much Smokescreen was avoiding Jazz, it was pretty obvious. Jazz had been looking for the mech since leaving medbay, hoping to talk about why Smokescreen seemed so intent on getting Prowl and Jazz together, but the mech had seemed to disappear into thin air as the humans said. Jazz had looked everywhere for him, only to come up empty handed, and no Smokescreen.

He growled as he stalked into the rec room, scaring a few bots in the process. No one had ever seen Jazz like this, angry, annoyed, and exhausted, no, he was usually happy, socail, and full of energy. No one had seen him like that, and it scared more than a few bots. None of them knew what was wrong with Jazz except from Ratchet, but whenever asked he played innocent, saying it was nothing, and that if there was something wrong it would wear off in a day or two. So far it had been three days, and Jazz had remained the dark and glooming mech that had greeted everyone three days earlier, seeming to almost get darker as the days drug on. He hadn't gotten any recharge in those three days, and it was wearing on him, hard. He had to refuel more than usual to keep his energy levels up, and he didn't know for how much longer he could go.

He went over to the energon despencer for the third time that day, grumbling as he got himself a cube. It didn't take him this long to find a mech when he was on a mission, why was it suddenly so hard to find one mech? And one that was so social either? He had asked anyone was that was willing to talk, and they had all given him the same answers, we don't know. He had had just about enough of it to last a lifetime and was about ready to just get the mech in his sleep. He had checked the lists for duties, and he didn't find Smokescreen on the list anywhere, he figured that he'd gotten someone high up to agree to doing that so that he didn't have to deal with the possiblity of Jazz finding him and questioning him, something that Jazz found infuriating to think about.

He took a sip of his cube, noting the strange looks he was getting from people in the room. _I can't really be that scary,_ he thought to himself as he finished his cube, getting a comm from Ratchet at that moment.

-Ratchet to Jazz-

-'m here Ratchet, what d'ya need-

-Come to the medbay, there's someone that needs to see you-

_So he cornered Smokey for me? _he thought with a smirk on his face. -I'll be right there Ratchet-

He downed his cube, cutting the line with Ratchet, heading to the medbay with a bounce in his step.

~-X-~

Prowl sat on the medbay berth, staring at the ground as Ratchet scanned him, making sure there was nothing wrong.

"Well, it looks like you're okay as far as my scanners and I can tell," Ratchet told the distraute mech.

"Thank you Ratchet," Prowl said, optics never focusing on the medic.

"I guess that keeping you under for three days did the trick."

"Yes, but how much paperwork is there now?" Prowl asked with a frustrated look on his face plates. "I had only gotten half that pile done from the day I crashed, who's to say how much it has grown since then?"

"I know you can finish it Prowl, I'm pretty sure you've done worse in record time," Ratchet encouraged.

"Thank you Ratchet, but one mech can only do so much."

"Well, I'm sure that Jazz could help."

Prowl froze entirely, scaring Ratchet into bringing out his scanner again. "Not Jazz, definitely not Jazz, I couldn't deal with it right now Ratchet."

"Well, either way Smokescreen's been doing the reports that aren't important for you, so that should eliminate about half the reports from how fast he was going when I checked in on him yesterday. Jazz has actually been trying to track him down, good thing he doesn't know that Smokescreen's in there." The sound of the medbay doors silenced the medic; he turned to find Jazz walking in looking worse for wear. "Jazz, are you alright, you look low on energon."

"I'm fine, just got a cube," the porsche answered.

"Well, here's another one just in case," Ratchet said handing a cube to the mech.

"Thanks," Jazz mumbled before downing the cube, handing the container back to the medic.

"Come on, Prowl's in the other room waiting for you."

"So it's not Smokey?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he brought Prowl in the other day, maybe you should check Prowl's office when you're done here," Ratchet said grabbing Jazz's arm so the porsche didn't run out after the hiding datsun. "Okay?"

"Fine."

"Now come on, Prowl's waiting in the other room."

"You can't be serious. You actually expect me to talk to him of all people?"

"Yeah," Ratchet said pulling on his arm. "Now come on you robo-chicken."

~-x-~

AN: so that's the chapter, I tried to do a sort of cliffhanger thing, I don't really think it worked out very well.

If anyone has an idea of what I should do, feel free to say so, I may actually use it. Also, please take the poll on my profile, it will hopefully help me get ideas for the advancing of this story.


	6. This isn't happening!

AN: So, it took me a couple of days longer to get this up, but that's kind of because I couldn't think of what could really work right now.

Anyway, please send in ideas, I've been having issues with thinking of something for this, and I really don't think anyone wants to have to wait for weeks for me figure something out.

Thank you to anyone who reviews!

* * *

Ratchet walked Jazz into the room, locking the door behind him and activating the soundproofing. At Jazz's curious look Ratchet simply replied, "I hate eavesdroppers."

Jazz sat in a chair across from Prowl, staring at the floor instead of the mech in front of him. He honestly couldn't face the mech with what had been on his mind for nearly a week, he was still trying to figure it out himself, it wouldn't do to have to help Prowl figure it out too. _I can't talk to him right now, pit, I can't even look at him, _he thought miserably to himself, feeling the other's stare on him. _Why'd it have to be you Prowler? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't it have been someone that I wouldn't have wound up ruining my friendship with because of these stupid feelings?_

Prowl looked at the saboteur across from him, seeing his head turned to the ground rather than him. Prowl couldn't understand it, why would Jazz of all people not be able to bear looking at him right now? If anyone shouldn't be able to it would be Smokescreen. _What's running through that processor of your's Jazz? I can't stand seeing you like this, so depressed and un-Jazz-like, it tears me in two._

Ratchet stood by the door staring at the two mechs before him, mentally sighing at what he would wind up having to do. _This is going to be such a long day, _he thought to himself. He knew that without someone speaking up, this conversation would be over rather quickly. Prowl hadn't asked to see Jazz, and Jazz had been so busy trying to find and dismantle Smokescreen that he hadn't asked Ratchet to call him when Prowl woke up. Ratchet had said that to get the two together and to get this whole fiasco over with already. He made a noise, attracting the other two's attention.

"Would you two just say it already, it's annoying the slag out of me that you two are just sitting here like to sparklings," he finally said, getting a glare from Jazz.

"What are you talking about Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"Boy, I don't know, maybe about what you and Smokescreen were talking about before you crashed, and what Jazz and I were talking about before _he _crashed," he answered sarcastically.

This caused a reaction from Prowl, Jazz getting a quizical look from the other. _Jazz of all people crashed from it? Now I know it's not just me, _Prowl thought to himself, relief running through him.

"You two have been avoiding this for only Primus knows how long now, and I'm not putting up with it anymore, got that? I'll fragging lock you two in here for the next millenia if I have to," Ratchet growled, knowing someone was going to object to what he had just said.

"Isn't that what Prime did to you and Ironhide though?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, and we are still very happy together, now do I have to do it, or are you two going to actually accept it?"

Prowl turned to look at Jazz, noticing the panicing look he was seeing in the other's visor. He couldn't seem to understand anything dealing with his best friend anymore, first what Smokescreen had said, and now this? He'd never seen him in such panic before, never in all their years of friendship. It worried him, especially since he didn't know what was wrong.

"Jazz..." he whispered, the rest of the words getting stuck in his vocalizer when Jazz turned to him, his visor bright from surprise.

Jazz stared at the datsun, fear running through his lines. If what Ratchet had just said was true, then Prowl felt stronger towards him than he let on, that being obvious from the way he was staring at him. He was so confused, his best friend of all people liked him more than that, and he had the same thing going with him. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to understand this. As the thought started getting faster his helm started to hurt, a quickly growing processor ache forming as he looked at Prowl. After a few more moments Ratchet noticed something was up with the saboteur, and after doing a few scans he knew exactly what was happening. Jazz was confused, and his processor was trying to find a way to figure out what everything ment. If he didn't stop now he would wind up crashing again.

Ratchet quickly acted, grabbing the Porsche and shaking him, trying to stray his attention away from the datsun and to him. "Jazz, if you don't stop this you're going to wind up crashing again! And I really don't need that right now." He shouted similar things, trying to get the other's attention, but failing miserably. Jazz just wouldn't let go of his thoughts, usual Jazz.

The inevitable finally came, and the world went black for Jazz, his systems locking up and crashing from the extra strain he was putting on them. Ratchet sighed, picking him up and putting him on one of the spare berths lying around. Meanwhile, Prowl stared in disbelief at the prone form of his friend, trying to figure out what had just happened. True, Ratchet did say it very blatantly, but if Prowl didn't crash, then why did Jazz? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, nothing at all...


	7. Dreams

AN: Alright, so I know I haven't updated this in a while. I'm really, really sorry, school has just been annoying me and I haven't really gotten that much inspiration for this until now, so be happy that I at least got this far, because I could have been like those other authors who put their stories on hold. I'm not saying that they shouldn't do it, I'm just saying it can get really dissapointing looking for a story you haven't read yet, finding it's amazing, and the person has it on hold for like, ever.

Just so everyone knows, the bluestreakxtwins thing won so if you are giving me an idea for the story, please really help me put them in in some way. I'm thinking of Bluestreak badgering Prowl while the twins harass Jazz, but we'll see

So anyway, onto the story! Reviews are majorly appreciated, and some ideas too.

* * *

Jazz's POV

Black, that was all I could see, all I could find at the moment. _Stupid processor, why'd ya have to crash on me again?_ I though bitterly, the black that was all around never once letting up, if anything it got heavier, like someone had not only turned off the lights, but completely closed all windows and doors to the point of complete and total darkness.

I couldn't feel my body, which made me panic for a moment before I recollected myself, figuring that it was a side effect of the viscous crashes I'd been having the last couple of days. _Well, at least I can't feel any pain, that's a good thing._ I floated in the darkness for a while, collecting all my thoughts, not letting even a second go by without concentration, or else the dreams would come back and haunt me again.

Dreams, how humans can live with seeing them every night of their existence is beyond my understanding. They can be so confusing, yet spark-wrenching, make you full of rage and hate, yet want to curl up in a ball and hope when you finally do fall asleep that you don't wake up again. However, the ones I had been experiencing felt so much worse, they weren't only confusing or spark-wrenching, they made me feel powerless and alone, like someone had pulled the ground out from under my feet, but instead of everyone trying to stop my fall, they were watching or laughing, sometimes both, and it made me want to run, run away from all this hurt, all this confusion to finally be safe again.

_Like that will ever happen_ I thought bitterly, for while most of these dreams were different, they were all the same in one way: Prowl. He was present in every single one, whether it was breaking my spark, or making me feel like the happiest mech in the whole universe, he was always there. Sometimes he was just sitting at his desk, filing reports as usual, other, stranger times, he'd be up, walking around, just enjoying the scene before him, whether it was Earth's beautiful landscaping, or Cybertron robotic cityscapes, he'd still be there. Sometimes I'd be with him, other times, the harder times for me to see, he'd be with someone else, or he'd be alone. I actually think it's when he's alone that makes me saddest, at least with someone else he looks happy, while if he's alone, he'll look normal to anybody else, but I can see that he's hurting, wanting some companionship.

I finally give in, I let the darkness and the dreams it ensured grab a hold of me, there was really no point in fighting something that's going to happen anyway, sooner or later, they would take over again. I prepare myself, breathing in slowly, a habit I had gotten from Spike, turning off my optics, and breathing out, steeling myself for whatever these dreams will throw at me this time.

I finally turn my optics back on, finding myself to be some sort of garden, a garden of crystals almost. I think I remember this place sort of, Prowl would tell me of this beautiful garden near where he lived called the Helix Garden, this has got to be it. I turn to see if I can find Prowl, only to come face-to-face with what will probably be the most dazzling sites I shall ever see, or dream, I guess. He stood before some of the huge crystals, light bouncing off of them to land beautifully on his black and white armor. He had such happiness and admiration in his face, I couldn't come to grips with disturbing him, not with him looking so happy. He also appeared older, maybe a couple hundred years, but that could still make a difference in one's appearance I'm sure.

For a moment he appeared startled, never taking his eyes off of the crystals, before turning to me and smiling, giving me another opportunity that I wished I had in real life.

"Sorry, I almost forgot you were there Jazz," he apologized, turning back to the crystal he had been staring at. "I don't mean to forget you're there, it's just that I've missed this place so much. I would always come here as a youngling, and now that the war is over and that it's been rebuilt, I'm just really amazed."

"Don't worry 'bout it babe," I said as I walked up to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "This is all for you, just think of it this way: once we have sparklings, we can bring 'em here, and you can give 'em the official tour."  
He did that chuckle that I love hearing, his beautiful features seeming to do the equivalent of a human's blush. "That does sound like a wonderful idea, we'll have to start, "preparing", I suppose too I guess," he said before first kissing me on the corner of my mouth, then full on, having to lean down a little to accommodate for our height difference.

He slid his hand around mine, before breaking our amazing kiss and leading me out of the garden to an apartment, which I could only guess was our from the clutter of earth music and neat piles of books and papers. The apartment really seemed to suit us too, what with its size and apparent use of both of our styles, balancing them out completely. He lead me to what I could only guess was our bedroom, but that was it, darkness reigned again. Everytime we were about to do something, the dream ended, and it was usually something important, no like just interfacing, but other important things, like him confessing he loved me, or finding out I'm carrying or something else life changing.

I floated through the darkness, new pain lancing through me again, but a light buzz of happiness blocking most of it out. That had been a pleasant dream, maybe not as long as I wanted it to be, but it was still pleasant, and it helped calm me some more, if only that could truly happen, if only…

Third person POV  
Prowl and Ratchet watched the machines as Jazz rested after crashing, nearly sending Prowl into one himself. It had been about a day and a half since he had gone offline, but Prowl could wait till the ends of the Earth if he wanted, hell or high water he was going to stay with Jazz until he was awake again. He and Ratchet watched as again, his systems seemed to stress themselves again, only for it to stay that way, not letting up for a while. Ratchet cursed beside him, standing up to go check the machines to find out what was wrong, but by the time he had crossed to the machines, Jazz's systems had already relaxed again, almost into an ordinary recharge state, which was nearly believable by the soft whisper of Prowl's name that came from his lip plates.


	8. Laughter is the best medicine

AN: So sorry for taking so long in updating this, I've been having some problems in getting ideas for this lately, but since it's Easter break(last day and **now **I'm updating this thing) I figured I'd better at least try to get an update for all of you. I haven't really been on the computer that much lately, so I guess that could count as an excuse, and then all those freaking projects in school don't exactly help either. Well, I've only got a little over a month left so you should all be getting more updates soon, probably starting more frequently when summer vacation starts again. Don't worry, I plan on finishing this, I promise, I've just got to think of something to keep going for each chapter is all.

So anyway, enough about me, on to the story!

PS: Love all the reviews guys, it's what actually made me think up something to update for you all, you're awesome!

* * *

Prowl's POV

I sat in the medbay, just staring, something that I practically never do, at the still unconscious saboteur across from me. Ratchet had retired for the night, leaving the medbay dark enough that it wouldn't bother the unconscious mech occupying it, but not enough that I had problems seeing if something went wrong, which I highly doubted would happen with Ratchet's skills, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry as the humans say.

He just laid there on one of the medbay's berths so still I could have sworn he was really dead, but he wasn't gray, so I at least had something to hang onto. Thank Primus that mechs like Sideswipe couldn't read minds or, as the humans also say, I'd be royally screwed. Knowing him the thoughts running through my CPU would be like offering gold to a peasant, he wouldn't pass up on the offer for anything. Well, hopefully he actually has a little bit of sympathy when it comes to me, I can't exactly say if he does or not, what with how he pranks so often. He does it so much that sometimes I wonder if half my reports are actually dealing with him and his pranks.

Now that got me thinking. Sideswipe had actually been a bit tamer as of late, and his twin has actually been seen in a more pleasing mood too, and then there's also the times when they just sit there and stare off into space with these weird smiles on their faceplates. It makes me wonder what happened for them to just suddenly up and change like that, without warning or saying or anything. Oh well, knowing how much of a gossip mill this ship is it'll get around sooner or later, more so the former.

Bluestreak has also been acting a bit different too, though I guess he may be just going through another one of his weird cycles again. Ratchet said they're nothing to worry about, but that doesn't stop me from worrying though. I'll just have to ask him later I guess after this is all done with and over.

I did the cybertronian equivalent of a yawn, showing how truly tired I was. I know that Ratchet complains about how I don't recharge like I should, in contrast to how others seem to think I don't and then _they_ complain. Quite honestly, if they thought about it, they would realize that the reason I don't get enough recharge or energon is because of _**them**_, if they would actually follow the rules half as much as they usually do and listen to orders when told, I wouldn't have so much work, thus, means more time for recharge and energon. But I know that's never going to happen, all half these mechs see me as is some crazy workaholic who is a cold aft and continues to give out "cruel and unneeded" punishments. Some mechs were so over dramatic sometimes.

I stood up and walked over to the closest berth, climbing on it to get into recharge, all the while ordering the lights to turn completely off and taking a quick scan over Jazz, no sense in not checking right?

* * *

I onlined the next morning to find Ratchet already in the medbay, the lights turned on, and Jazz still out cold. I pouted at that, and then heard Ratchet chuckling at it. I turned and leveled a glare at the cruel mech, which only succeeded in making him laugh harder with coolant starting to water up his optics. I don't what it is about me actually showing emotion that seems to affect him so much, but practically every time I do, this is what I am left with: a histerical mech that is about ready to kill over from laughing so hard. He finally managed to settle back down and looked at me in the optics, a smile that he shared only with those he felt close to, he felt close to all the mechs on the _Ark, _but not all of them were like family to him like I apparently was.

"So you finally woke up, huh?" he asked, which only earned him an annoyed look from me.

"No Ratchet, I'm still in recharge, I'm just recharge-talking again," I answered with sarcasm, which only seemed to back him burst into more laughter.

"Primus, when people say you don't have any humor, they definitely don't realize how wrong they are," he managed to get out through his laughter.

"Hey Ratchet, what's so funny?" I heard a voice I have come to dread hearing from behind the medbay doors, the red frontline owner walked through the door to prove me correct. "Man, I haven't heard you laugh like that before man, it's kind of creepy, and by that I mean just plain weird."

"He could tell you, but you wouldn't believe him if he did," I said, a smirk of triumph coming onto my face because, as predicted, he jumped right off the ground, not even realizing I had been there. He turned and stared at me, his mouth imitating that of a fish out of water. "What?" I asked, putting a crazy expression on my face just to freak him out, "Is it really that bad if a mech has a sense of humor?"

I think I broke Ratchet at that point, because once I said that and he got a look at Sideswipe, he fell to the ground clutching his abdominal regions, laughter filling the medbay, only lasting a lot longer than last time. Sideswipe could only give Ratchet the same look that he gave me, which wound up with me in the same position as Ratchet only on the berth instead of the floor. Ratchet and I were actually surprised that his processor didn't lock up at that point, but we didn't exactly care at that point.

Unfortunately at that same moment Sunstreaker and Bluestreak walked in, which immediately made me stop my laughing at seeing what they were doing. Sunstreaker was _holding_ Bluestreak's, my _only baby brother's,_ servo in his. Let's just say that it was a good thing Ratchet saw me before I wound up killing the yellow fragger.

"Prowl settle down, I'm only a medic, I can only restrain you so much with my own strength!" I heard Ratchet yell at me, but it sounded far away, almost like it was through a tunnel. Only one thing was on my processors, and that was to get Sunstreaker _**away **_from Bluestreak. I think it was my overprotective older sibling trait that was kicking in, but it didn't exactly cross my processors to think about what it could be called.

Apparently Bluestreak figured out what was freaking me out so much, because he quickly let go of Sunstreaker's servo and gave him an apologetic look before walking over to me. "Um, Prowl? Brother? It's okay, he's not hurting me, it's alright," he tried to say, which calmed me down, **a little**.

I stopped pushing on Ratchet to let me go, glaring at the twins over his head as I spoke to Bluestreak, a slight growl in my tone. "They may not be right now, but they do, I'll rip them in half, _slowly_." I actually saw the twins shudder at that and allowed myself a triumphant yell in my CPU, but I didn't let it show on my face, only keeping my murderous stare on them.

I heard a slight sound of moving behind me, but I ignored in favor of glaring at the twins, only to see their optics widen at whatever was behind me. "Ya okay there Prowler?" I heard the voice that had been haunting me ask in a hoarse tone. I could only turn around, a shocked expression on my faceplates as I looked to find the mech behind me awake with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Jazz's POV

Frag, I don't think I've been offline that long unless it's for battle injuries or something, but that's rare even for me. My fraggin' head is killin' me, but my body ain't responding to me yet, all I'm getting is little twitches. I can hear voices, mainly mechs laughing, but I can't really make out who they are. I think one's Ratchet, but I'm not too sure, but the other one I can't really tell. I feel another person in the room, but he isn't exactly giving off a very good vibe right now.

I think a couple other people just walked in, yeah, I feel it better now. I hear one of the people laughing stop suddenly, and a growl that was almost a whisper went through the air. My optics finally turned on and I turned my head to see what had happened, only to be brought to a stop when I saw it. The two people that had walked in were Sunstreaker and Bluestreak, just holding hands, and Ratchet's having to restrain Prowl, _Prowl _of all people, from jumping and killing the yellow frontliner. I didn't really understand at first, then I remembered what Ratchet had told me: Bluestreak is Prowl's brother, and from the way Prowl's acting, Prowl would be the overprotective older brother that just found out the mech he hates is holding hands with his baby brother.

I can't exactly chastise Prowler on trying to rip Sunny to shreds, I means really, you just walked into the room holding the _older brother _of the mech it appears you are in a relationship with, smooth move Sunshine, good idea.

I faintly heard Blue' say something about the twins not hurting him, but what Prowl responded with I definitely could not ignore. "They may not be right now, but they do, I'll rip them in half, _slowly_," was the cold growl that I heard from the usually emotionless tactician. I've never heard him like this, and then I saw the twins shudder, apparently they haven't either.

I finally decided it was time to make my presence known to the mechs present as I sat up with a bit of difficulty, my processor ache ignored in favor of helping my love calm down. "Ya okay there Prowler?" was the only thing I could say, especially when my voice came out hoarse from disuse. He seemed to stop, not just freeze, but it was like he turned to stone almost, then he turned around slowly and stared straight into my visor.

"Jazz?" was his only response.

* * *

AN: I just love overprotective brother Prowl, mainly because I can in a way see him attacking the twins over that. :3


	9. Push in the right direction

AN: So I know how I've been neglecting this story so I decided to update a second time today, just to get this idea out of my head. There's also two big surprises in it too if you didn't get the one in the last chapter.

"blah" talking

_Blah _thinking

::blah:: bond talk

* * *

Sideswipe's POV

Primus, these two are going to be the death of me, first with Prowl and his double shifts and brig time, and now the both of them with that weird look in their optics. Uh, creepy, so hope I don't look like that when I'm with Blue' or I might freak out.

Prowl's just staring at him, with this idiotic look on his face like he actually can't believe that Jazz could _possibly _be awake again. Aw, the lovebirds almost ready for the love to start? Oh well, I guess I don't exactly have any room to talk I guess.

Now Blue's getting this worried look on his face, which I can also feel through our bond. Frag, that was the whole reason why we came in here in the first place, Blue said that he had to tell Prowl since apparently he was his _brother _of all things, I'm not surprised that I didn't see the connection, but it's also kind of weird to know that your "brother-in-law" as the humans call it can be such a tight aft.

:: Blue, settle down, it's okay. Prowl's just, um, not being Prowl right now :: I tried to send to him, and apparently that helped, because I know that the forced reassurance didn't.

:: No, he's still being Prowl, you just haven't exactly seen him completely yet. Trust me, you _definitely _will once _you _tell him about our bond:: he sent back, what could only be described as a mischievous smile directed at me. :: He's just surprised is all.::

:: Why do I get the sudden feeling that that little bit about him ripping me and Sunny apart slowly wasn't just a threat? ::

:: Because you idiot, no one can keep a straight face like that and _not _be doing anything more than threatening. It's called a promise Sides, just remember that:: was what Sunny sent back, annoyance coming through the bond at the oblivious black and white mechs in front of us. :: Blue, would you mind moving for a few seconds, as in a few feet away?::

:: What are you going to do Sunny? :: was the timid reply.

:: Just trust me, maybe all of this denial will end in a few seconds if I do something, but I need you to move for me to be able to do it.::

::Alright:: was all I heard before Blue had walked over and grabbed my hand this time, thank Primus Prowl wasn't looking or I'd probably loose it.

* * *

Sunstreaker's POV

I've had it with these two and their fragging dancing around each other. I know that some people would probably freak out over what I'm about to do, and I'm pretty sure this is going to result in _major _brig time. Oh well, the sanity oh my brother and bondmate are more important right now.

After Blue moved over with Sides I stood there for a few seconds, feeling their apprehension through the bond, and then took a ready position. I wanted all the speed I could for this, especially if it backfired. After a few more seconds I took off, it was only a few feet, but I still didn't want Prowl getting the chance to strangle me.

As quick as I could I pushed, or more of tackled Prowl into Jazz, stopping just in time so I didn't go down with them, and then it actually turned out just like in the movies. Score one for Sunstreaker, yes!

:: Sunny, you are so dead:: was all I got through the bond before backpedaling to the wall.

* * *

Prowl's POV

I could only stare; I hadn't expected for Jazz to just up and wake up out of nowhere like that, I figured Ratchet would know exactly when he'd wake up or something apparently not. _Primus he's beautiful when he just wakes up from recharge _was the only thing I could think, I know it sounds weird, especially coming from me, but it's the truth.

And then I felt a push on my back, and suddenly I was falling forward, and forward meant into Jazz. I heard the shuffling of pedes, and I could easily tell that they were Sunstreaker's. _That mech will __**pay**_ was my only thought before I fell into Jazz in what could only be described as one of those romance movie moments.

My lips met his, his met mine, and we were still falling, the decent not stopping even after I had basically landed on him. We fell off the berth that he had been sitting on, but that didn't exactly matter at that moment, the only thing that mattered was the lips on mine, and the feeling of being _complete. _We hit the ground, I knew that, but it didn't cross my mind to care, and apparently it didn't in Jazz's either as he had put his arms around my neck and pulled me closer, one of his legs coming up to trap my knees to the ground, which he definitely didn't need to do since I wasn't moving anytime soon.

Sometime during our fall my optics had gone offline, helping to add to the pleasurable feeling on my lips by cutting off one of my other senses. However, I wanted to online my optics, to see the expression of the mech under me. I turned my optics back online, never pulling away from the kiss, and looked into the optics of the other to find what sent my spark soaring: love, for me of all mechs.

After a few minutes we finally separated, if a bit reluctantly. I could only gaze into his visor, surprise on my face.

"I'll take that as the answer to my question," he said, with a small smile on his face. I love that smile, he may not realize it, but that's the smile that I love the most; he has so many smiles, the ones he uses with the crew, those crazy ones he uses when having to try to get information out of prisoners, and then you have this one, the almost shy one that I love so much, and it's not just because it's Jazz that is wearing it, it's because it _is _Jazz, it holds everything about him.

"Will you two just get a room already? Come on, we did, and guess what? It wasn't that hard!"

I could only turn to look at Sideswipe, a murderous look in my optics again. "You what?" I practically whispered.

"Well, um, you see…" was the only response Sideswipe could give me, and that resulted in a smack to the head from his brother.

"That's actually kind of what we came to talk to you about actually Prowl," was Bluestreak's answer, an actual glare on his face directed at a squirming Sideswipe.

I stood up, pulling Jazz up with me, a confused look adorning his face as he started at the trio across the room from us, then to a snickering Ratchet, who looked like he was about to fall over from laughing again.

"Okay, so please start telling me what it is," was my calm response, a glare still directed at Sideswipe turning to a calm brotherly smile towards Bluestreak. I think I freaked Sideswipe out with that one, but by now he shouldn't be so surprised.

"So it all basically started…"


End file.
